University of Stephenie Meyer
by nunanx3
Summary: Bella and Edward go to USM. They're as different as can be. Edward is a cocky frat boy and Bella is independent and stubborn; most of all she hates his guts. Is it really true that opposites attract? AH R&R Please!
1. Clubs and College Parties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: New story. I'm having trouble writing the next chapter for the Reason, but this story came to me and I decided to give it a shot. R&R Please.**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I am never coming out with Jess again. This was the third time this month that Jess had convinced me to go "hunting" with her. Boy hunting, of course. I don't think anyone I know is as boy crazed as she is. Every week she had her eye on a different guy. I was at Uncensored, a popular nightclub, and hating every minuet of it. The loud music was making my head hurt. The large speaker was blasting Disturbia by Rihanna. A few girls near me were trying to imitate the moves in the music video. When they tried to roll their eyes into the back of their heads it looked as if they were having eye spasms. I looked away trying to locate Jessica. I had definitely had enough.

As I saw a head of extra curly hair by the bar I pushed my way through the crowd of sweaty people. I had done this as a favor for Jessica. She didn't have a lot of "friends" so I came to keep her company and take her home when she got to drunk. As I passed a couple of guys tried to get my attention and dance with me. Stupid dress I thought, as I tried to pull the hem down. The dress Jess insisted I wear because it made my legs look fabulous was so short it barely covered my butt. It was a pretty midnight blue with a racerback straps and silver beads lining the collar in the front. My brown hair was up in a sleek ponytail and my makeup very shimmery.

As I reached the bar I grabbed Jessica's arm so she couldn't run off again. I shouted over the music," Jess I'm going to leave. Are you going to be okay?" She nodded and replied," I'll be fine, you always baby me too much. I can take care of myself." "Really…" I muttered to myself. I made my way the exit. The bouncer gave me a nod as I headed out the door. I called a taxi and got in. " You know where Meyer Hall is?" I heard myself asking the taxi driver. "Sure. Down near the USM campus right?" he replied. I nodded and drifted off.

I was always exhausted after these outings with Jess. I opened my eyes to the cool darkness of the taxi. It was quiet and dim. I looked outside the window to see the city lights flashing by. Seattle had a pretty lively nightlife. I had gone to USM, or University of Stephenie Meyer for two years and had gotten used to the life here. I was studying literature and was planning on getting a degree for teaching. Most of my classes were during the day with an occasional night class. The only subject that I like was English and I excelled at it, so I could party all night and still ace my classes. Even if that wasn't what I preferred. As the taxi neared my destination the city lights were replaced with trees and lampposts. I paid the taxi driver and got out. My dorm was pretty far away from where he had pulled up, but I needed the fresh air after the stuffy club. I was nearing Meyer Hall when I saw a couple of guys in a half circle near the south entrance. Then I saw a tiny girl in the center of the circle. I started to jog; I had to check this out.

**APOV**

I was so excited. I stepped out of the shower and wiped the steamed mirror down. I was going to my first college party! I pulled on a kimche and blue shirtdress. It was black and white plaid with a large ruffle in the front collar area. I pulled on grey leggings and a pair of grey pumps from Banana Republic. They had a 5-inch heel and made my look way taller than I really was. I started my makeup. I couldn't decide between a shimmery silver metallic eye shadow with pale stila lip shimmer or a light cream and sparkle lotion/foundation and a pink lipstick. I ended up using a little of both.

I ran my fingers through my spiky black hair. I heard a nock on my door, I grabbed my silver clutch and ran to the door. Emmett and Edward, my older brothers had come to pick me up.

Emmett was a pretty buff guy, a lot of girls thought of him as attractive and he enjoyed the attention. His muscles weren't the only handsome things about him, he had hazel eyes like me, but instead of straight black hair he had curly brown locks.

Edward didn't really look related to me at all. He was taller than me, but not super tall. Not to buff either, but not lanky. He had a straight nose and piercing green eyes. His hair was bronze and red colored. Girls fawned over him twice as often as they fawned over Emmett. Em, the more protective one, looked me over and nodded with approval. Sometimes my get up didn't go smooth with him. We started walking to the frat house that was holding the party.

xoxoxoxoxo

Edward and Emmett had gotten drunk within one hour of coming to the party and were now hitting on every other girl in the room. Usually they tried to refrain from drinking around me, but not today. I clutched my purse in one hand and virgin martini in the other. More guys than I felt comfortable with had hit on me and I was starting to get sort of nervous.

I surveyed my surroundings the Alpha house was roomy. It was dim lit, and now littered with soda cans and beer bottles. At first the party was really pumping, but now everybody was either drunk or upstairs. Being near horny drunk guys had its disadvantages. After the last few verses Secret Valentine by We the Kings I got up to go.

I looked for Em and Edward and when they were nowhere to be found I texted them. I was already half way to my dorm when I heard a rustling noise behind me. I told myself that it was my imagination and pressed on. Soon after there were more noises, I turned around and saw a couple of guys around my age, probably older, behind me. They noticed the attention and started jogging toward me. I pretended I didn't notice, but they caught up. They were from the party and were obviously drunk. I was a tiny bit scared now. A pessimistic voice in my head told me to run, I ignored it and greeted them with a wave.

Then they started to close in on me. I looked around at the empty buildings and the streets to see if anyone could see me and maybe help. The campus was deserted. One guy noticed my nervous glances and laughed. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. Soon enough on of the larger guys pushed me against the wall. As he backed off another came, he kept coming closer. I had run out of space to back up. The guy was about a year or two older than me and had icy blue eyes and shaggy reddish orange hair. As he closed the distance between us I got more and more nervous. I tried to punch him, but he saw and caught my fist. Then I heard a yell, my heart was already pounding and I was cold and scared. As I looked for the voice I blacked out.

**So what do you think?**


	2. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :(**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but this story isn't getting as much reviews as the Reason. I don't know if I really want to continue with this. Only if it gets more attention and reviews. So Anyway hope you like. R&R please!  
**

**Chapter 2**

**BVOP**

Just in time. I shouted to the nearest guy," Back off!" He laughed his ass off as he slurred back," Don't worry your pretty little head off. In act come and join us. I observed the group there were about five of them including the sandy haired one who was puking his guts out by the bush. I could take all of them together with one hand tied behind my back. First of all they would underestimate me and I would have the element of surprise. Secondly they were stone drunk. I came closer and saw an unconscious girl in the middle of the circle.

Then a hand grabbed my arm. I reflexively grabbed the hand and twisted it forward, then leaned and took my other and placed it under the stomach of my attacker lifted up and flipped him. There was no resistance. This was going to be a breeze. He was still on the floor with no intentions of getting up. Now the others were advancing on me. "You shouldn't have done that hon. How are you gonna get through all of us?" He replied, barely coherent from the alcohol. I rolled my eyes and ducked his punch and rebounded with one of my own. It hit him square in the stomach and he fell.

Someone grabbed me from behind and clutched me in a death grip. I took my elbow and jammed it into his solar plexus then stepped on his foot then jammed his nose then his groin** (sound familiar? Extra points for anyone who can tell me what this is and where it's from).** He fell to the floor in pain.

I stepped away from him. Three down and one more to go since the one who was still puking defiantly wasn't going to give me any trouble any time soon. The last one who hadn't been beat up yet came forward and started talking," You think you're so tough. Beat up a bunch of guys. Well your not gonna get past me and once I knock you out and get finished with you I'm going to step right over your unconscious body and over to that tiny girl and screw her like there's no tomorrow. Then leave you both here and get to tell all of my friends what a wonderful job I did and how hot you two were." I was furious, but I calmed my self, to a degree and asked," Punk, what's your name?" "He laughed cruelly and said," Keith." "Well, Keith," I replied," That's defiantly not how it's going to happen."

Then the fighting started. He threw a sloppy punch at my face. I ducked quickly to the ground, threw out one leg and tripped him. He fell with a large oomph. Before I could get back up he retaliated and kicked my in the leg. Pain coursed through me. Next thing I know I had received two heavy blows to the face. I hadn't dodged the third one I would be out right now. I got back up ignoring the pain and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground in obvious pain. I leaned down and delivered two hard blows to his face. "One for me and one for that little girl you terrorized." I whispered into his ear. I left him there semiconscious. I walked over to the scared girl.

She had awoken. From afar she look very small, but from her features you could tell she was no younger than a freshman in college. She had very light skin and black spiky hair. Her nose was straight and her mouth was shapely. Her eye's intrigued me the most. They were a beautiful shade of hazel. I helped her up and asked her if she had anyone I could contact. She handed me her phone, she was in no condition to speak. I took it from her and pressed speed-dial two from an intuition.

After a few rings a groggy male voice spoke into the phone," Alice? Where have you been? I've been so worried. Alice? ALICE?" Dude, take a chill pill. " Alice is here, but she's in no condition to speak. Do you have anywhere I could drop her off?" I asked. "Who is this? Is Alice okay?" he answered. "I'll answer your questions later, but right now I need to know where to drop her off." I replied. "Umm… Well I guess I can meet you outside of my dorm, the Phi Ni Gamma house." He answered warily. I hung up.

The girl couldn't even walk. Great, I thought. I signaled her to get on my back. She was getting a piggyback ride. I walked my way over to the Gamma house, which was pretty close. It was getting lighter. Thank god I didn't have classes tomorrow. I heard the girl start to snore lightly. Wow she must of have a long day if she could pass out on my back. Soon we were at the Gamma house and a gorgeous guy was standing outside. He had reddish bronze hair and stunning green eyes. I shook my shelf from my trance and walked up to him. He looked familiar for some reason. He saw me and ran down. Out of the shadows came a huge giant of a man. He was fuming. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled. The bronze haired god shushed him and took the girl into his arms.

He suggested that I come in and give them the whole story. I followed them in to a dimly lit hallway; we made a right turn into a lounge room. For the first time they saw my face in the lighted both guys gasped. I wasn't that ugly I thought. Then I felt something warm on my forehead. I reach up to brush it off and then looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. My blood, I had gotten somewhat past the queasy feeling, but there was a lot of blood. The bronze haired one yelled at the massive one to get a first aid. Then everything went black.

Next thing I know I was lying on the couch. They were leaning over me whispering. I sat up and shot them questioning looks. They told me I had passed out and asked what had happened with Alice, whom I assumed was the girl. I took a deep breath and started," Well I was coming back from the city and I saw a bunch of guys huddled. I felt something was wrong so I went up and saw Alice. Then the fight started. I told them to lay off her, but they wouldn't listen. The last guy got a few hits, but that's it." They sat there with their mouths wide open. " How many were there?" The big one asked. " About five, but they were all drunk." I replied coolly. "Holy cow." I heard the other one mutter.

I smirked. They didn't know my dad. Chief in the Police department in New York, now promoted to detective and was traveling around the world, had believed in teaching me self defense from a very early age. I was good at it to. By ten I had earned my black belt and was capable of defeating a few of the masters. At 16 I was working toward my 2nd Dan. Now I had stopped lessons, but I was at my 3rd Dan.

I asked how Alice was doing and they told me she had no physical, but she was mentally traumatized and the best thing for her to do was to sleep it off. There was an awkward silence. I realized I didn't even know their names. The godly one said he was Edward and the big on was Emmett. " Rose's boyfriend?" I asked. Emmett bashfully replied," Yea." I smiled. Rosalie was a good friend of mine. She was one year older than me, but last year had had a lot of classes together. Now we didn't have as much time to talk but I spent some of my free periods with her. Then I heard Alice stir.

**APOV**

I awoke next to a freezing granite wall. I looked up in hopes that it was all a bad dream and I would awake in my bed safe. Instead I saw three unconcsious bodies on the ground and two people fighting.

I watched in amazement. The smaller one dropped down and kicked out the other's feet. The bigger one seemed to be a he. Well then he came up and kicked the other's leg. Then punched his/her ( I couldn't tell) face twice. The smaller one somehow got up again and kneed the guy in the groin. He collapsed and got two big blows to his face.

I watched in amazement as the smaller one whispered something into his ear and push him over. Then he/her came toward me and in the dim street light I saw that she was wearing a dress. I was flabberasted. She had beat up all of those guys?

Next thing I know she took my cell phone and speed-dialed Edward. I guess he directed her to take me to his and Em's frat house because I was on her back getting carried. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in the Lounge at the Phi Ni Gamma house and the worried faces of Em and Edward.


	3. New Acquaintences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own Keith whose the scum of the Earth. Don't worry the next time you see him he'll get what he deserves. **

**A/N: I get paranoid when I only update for The Reason and I also have writers block. It happens that when I have writers block I have a new idea for this story. Me and my strange mind. Well I don't really have any response to this story at all. But I don't really care any more cause I like it and I'm going to keep on writing. I think I like this story better then the Reason. I only have 4 review for this though... sorta sad since It been up for some time. Oh well. I'll live with it. I guess I'm writing this one more for the love of writing cause I just really like this one even though it sorta sucks. I know the fighting scenes are all messed up but I'm trying my hardest. If you have any back round in this kind of stuff and want to help(beta read) it I'd be so happy! Please R&R as usual!!  
**

Chapter 3

**APOV**

I sat up and ignored the questions that they were asking me. Then I saw her. Under the light I could see her better. She had long brown hair that had been pulled into a ponytail. It was messed up from the fight though. Her eyes where a rich chocolaty brown and her skin was very pale, she was pretty.

Then I noticed the large bandage on her cheek. Had she gotten that from the punch? I noticed her dress. It was blue and had silver beads on the front, what I also noticed was the dried blood on the front. She also had high heels on. Wow was she some Wonder Woman? I mean she fought off five guys in a dress and high heels. Then she carries me on her back to Edward and Em's sorority house.

I was the least to say impressed. Then it occurred to me. She had saved me! I got up, ran over and gave her a big hug. I started thanking her a million times over. She had probably saved my life. Then I remembered that Em and Edward were there. I assured them I was fine over and over again until they finally believed me.

Then I turned my attention back to my savior. She was lightly stroking the outside of her calf where there was a visible purple spot. I then remembered the kick she had received in the leg. I cringed at the cry that had come out of her mouth when that kick had been delivered. Those were not pleasant memories. I stuck my hand out and introduced myself as Alice. She shook and told me her name was Bella. She also said that she should be getting back to her dorm. She got up and took her clutch. She stuck her hand out to Edward and Emmett. With a quick nice to meet you she was gone.

Then Edward shot up and ran out after her. He was acting sorta weird. He shouted something about walking her back to us. I then turned to Emmett and asked what had happened. He said that Edward had gotten a call about an hour ago asking him where could she drop you off. So we waited outside for you. He then started the lecture me about how I couldn't walk out on the campus at night by myself. I shushed him and started telling him how he and Edward were drunk and making out with girls at the party and how disgusted I was. He then shut up and avoided eye contact.

After a while he asked," Did she really fight off all those guys?" I rolled my eyes. It was ridiculous how shocked Emmett was to find that a girl could even possibly fight and even more win. From what I had seen Bella do I was pretty sure she could kick Emmett's ass. I nodded in response to his question. " Yea you should have seen her Em! It was amazing." I said, messing around with him.

He was giving me his undivided attention his mouth wide open and his eyes popping in their sockets. I stifled a giggle. "Wow…" I heard him mutter. That was it I burst out in giggles. He was about to ask me a question, but the door opened. We both turned to see who it was. There was, Edward cheeks flushed from the cold air outside. He told us that he had wanted to walk her back and make sure nothing happened to her since she was still hurt, but he had not been able to find her when she left.

Then Emmett piped in," Dude from what Ali here was telling me she more then capable of defending herself even injured. I mean come on dude! She really did fight five guys and she only had a few bruises and a gash in her cheek." Edward was just as shocked as Emmett was. Guys… I sighed.

I got up and told them that I had to go back to my dorm and get some sleep. Both of them shot up and insisted that they walk me back. Over protective fools. I didn't say anything of course no amount of persuasion would make then change their mind. It was a pretty long walk and it was pretty early in the morning. Em put his sweater on my shoulders. I spent the whole walk wondering if I would see more of Bella. She seemed very cool and I owed her for saving my life.

We were soon at the door of my door. I mumbled a quick good night to them and entered my dorm. As I entered my room I was greeted by a sleep Angela. I was very lucky to have her as my roommate. Lauren Mallory had almost been paired with me. She was horrible, but instead Tanya had gotten paired with her. A bitch with a bitch, perfect pair. Angela was quiet but very nice. I had a pretty good time with her. I told her I'd explain later and collapsed on my bed.

**BPOV**

I gathered my bag and shook their hands again. I started walking out. I finally realized my feet were killing me. I bent down and removed the five-inch stilettos I'd been wearing. I started jogging toward my dorm. I was dead on my feet and it was freezing. After a while I increased my pace to a sprint. I made it to my dorm in a mater of minuets. I slid my card in the slot. The light turned green and I pushed the door open. I was greeted by a rush of warm air. I had a room all to myself. I was very lucky. I went and took a shower. I didn't have the time to sleep. I was taking so many classes and I had an essay due tomorrow. I would sleep when I finished. For the time being coffee would have to do. I slaved over my essay until I was finished then I finally had the chance to sleep. I passed out on my bed.

When I woke up it was about 12 PM. I decided to get lunch. I changed into a comfortable tee, pair of baggy sweats, with Adidas slippers, and grabbed my keys. I hummed an old tune as I made my way down to a popular café on campus. I entered and stood in line. I looked at the board. I always had the hardest time deciding what to get. A slice of apple pie or a blueberry muffin, I thought to myself. In the end I decided on a chai latte and a chive and cheese scone.

As I was looking for a table I heard someone call my name. At a half filled table outside I saw Rose waving her arm like a maniac. I made my way over and sat down across from her, since her boyfriend whom I had met last night took up the seat next to her. What was his name? Oh yea, Emmett! I smiled and she started telling me how Em had told her about my brave fight yesterday to save Alice. I told her it was not a big deal.

She should know. I had connected with her last year cause after a night course we were walking back to our dorms discussing the class and teacher. Out of nowhere comes two men with black masks on and one with a knife, they told us to get on the ground and hand over our purses. Rose gives me a nod and I nod back. We faked it. As soon they feel semi-relaxed I pop up grab the guy with a knife's arm and twisted it hard. He drops it and screams. I pick it up, grab him, pin his arms to his sides and held the knife to his neck. All the while Rose popped up and punched the other guy in the face. Oh crap did she have a mean right hook. He fell to the ground unconscious. I handed her the knife and jab the guy in the gut. He fell to his knees in pain and we grab our purses and ran. After reaching our dorm building I looked at her. She's just as exhausted as I am. I smile at her and she smiled back. That's how we became friends.

I also met her older brother, Jasper. I was studying American History 401 with Professor Ruinback. The chapter was all about the Civil War. I was set up with Jasper as debate partners. Even though we had totally different views we had a lot of fun. He was very charismatic and had a strong point of view, which he defended vigilantly. It was hard not to like Jasper. As I recalled those events two people entered the café.

**OOOO how r they? Review and maybe you'll find out sooner!**


	4. Run In at the Cafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. You should know that since I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction if I did. **

**A/N: My parents are pretty pissed that I'm taking so much time typing this. So anyways I won't say to much. Enjoy and R&R as usual.****  
**

Chapter 4

As I turned my head at the sound of the wind chimes near the door. I locked eye contact with a pair of ice blue eyes. They looked remotely familiar. As his head turned I noticed his friend. He had a big bruise on his cheek and was limping. I turned back to Rose. She was still blabbing on about something. I had stopped listening sometime ago. I was trying to remember where I had seen those eyes. A few others followed in after them.

I caught a glimpse of sandy blonde hair in the crowd. Finally it occurred to me where I had seen these guys. At least two of them were from last night. I leaned toward Rose and said," See those guys over there?" I leaned my head toward them slightly. She nodded without saying anything. "They're from last night." I continue. She starts to fume. I remember Emmett whom was next to me. When I had told Rose he let out an audible gasp. I saw him turn his head toward the men. I swear if he could have steam coming out of his ears he would look like a fog machine.

I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash. He calms down for now and turns back to face Rose who now is pretty angry. She got up and before I could stop her walks over to the group and started yelling at the guy with the icy blue eyes. I guess they all had pretty bad hangovers cause they were plugging their ears trying to block her out.

Then she got fed up and slapped the closest one across the face. Turns out that the one she slapped had a big bruise on his face. He was on his knee's in pain. I finally recognized him, he was Keith. The one that had gave me the huge cut on my cheek. I got up and walked over to stand next to Rose. As he saw me his eyes got bigger and he scrambled to get up.

Then Emmett got up too. Boy did he get an eyeful of Emmett. He backed up and whispered something to his friends. Then took of like a bat out of hell. I laughed. Wow we must have scared him. I turned back to the guy with ice blue eyes. I think he was from last night to because he was looking at me with apparent fear in his eyes. I guess he didn't want to be outdid by a girl because he walked over to me and said meet you outside. I rolled my eyes. He of course wanted a rematch.

I looked over at Rose and Em who looked at me curiously. "He wants a rematch." I told them. Rose rolled her eyes too, but Emmett offered to take him for me. I was perfectly capable of taking him down though. Plus Emmett hadn't seen me in action yet and I was going to have some fun with him. So I disposed my trash and walked out. He was leaning on the wall with some of his group with him. He started walking toward the back dumpster area. It was time to teach him a lesson. I wasn't doing this just so I wouldn't look like a coward. I was doing this cause he'll probably think before he fights someone next time.

He cracked his knuckles and lunged. When not drunk he was very fast. I dodged to the side and went for a sidekick. It didn't hit him to hard. He grabbed my leg and pulled. I quickly spun and kicked him with my other leg. It hit him square in the face and he dropped my leg. I closed in for a combination punch kick. Then I shoved the heel of my hand into his nose. He cursed loudly and stopped. I pat him on the back and walked back to Em and Rose. That was easy I thought. I told them I still had some homework to finish and classes tomorrow. I made my way back to my dorm. I had lied. I didn't have any more work. I just didn't really feel like dealing with the stares that would come from Emmett from my little show.

I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my cell phone, it was a text from Jasper.

_B_

_Hey. You wanna hang out l8ter? Jitter Bug? I'll pay for the coffee. _

_J_

I smiled and texted him back I could use sometime with Jasper after such a crazy day. Plus the Jitter Bug always had some band playing.

_J_

_Sure. Meet you there in 45._

_B_

I went into my room and grabbed a few of my books and papers to study. I went on my laptop to type up the rest of my essay. There was an alert I pressed on it. There was a new message from Renee. I decided to check it later knowing it would be a detailed entry on what she did this week and anything she bought while shopping. I finished tying in half an hour. I got up and stretched. I grabbed my bag deposited my books and cellphone into it and headed out. Jitter Bug was on the other side of campus and took a while to get there.

I enjoyed the walk. It was very refreshing. USM was near Seattle but not directly in the city so it was a pretty campus. It had an oldish feel to it, with its stone buildings and ivy on the walls. There were a few lamppost scattered across campus. I made my way down the small brick road toward the little hut with a neon sign. I pushed open the door and looked around for Jasper. He was the kind of person to show up 5 minuets early to everything he went to. As I looked around I saw a head of dirty blonde hair and a pair of blonde eyes he walked over and I knew something was wrong. He looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at him with concern. "Jazz what's wrong?" I asked.


	5. Last Year's Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. As much as I would love to I just don't. And I hope you'd know that before you read the disclaimer because WTF would I be doing writing fan-fiction if I did own it? **

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I've been working on my semi-new story, Meant to Be. It about Claire and Quil. Check it out! By the way The Reason is going to be on haitus because I can't work on three stories at a time its just impossible. Kutos to whoever can I meant its impossible for me. Plus shout out to anybody who review last chapter!! Luv you guys! **

**I also have a beta now!!! Thank you SO much Gold Eyed Girl for offering and helping me! She's wonderful. She even reviewed every chapter in meant to , I'm rambling. As usual read and review.  
**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

He didn't respond at first. He just sat there and stared. Finally he croaked," It's Maria." I sighed. Jasper and Maria had the most complicated relationship on campus.

It had started last year when Maria started to hang out with Jasper a lot. Then one thing led to another and she developed the biggest crush on him. Jasper didn't really like Maria like that, but had gone out with her just because he felt bad.

He was such a nice guy and he hated to see anyone in agony especially if it was his fault. Maria had been ecstatic when Jazz said yes. She was so happy that she failed to notice how unenthusiastic about their relationship.

Now he was trying to break up with her, but she just clung on tighter. I sighed, typical Jazz. Yes, he was a great person and all that, but he was really soft. I knew that he definitely wasn't going to end this with out a lot of persuasion and someone else doing the dirty work.

Then he continued," Bella help me. I really don't know what to do." "Jazz you've got to do what you've wanted to for weeks! Break up with her. You can't always be the perfect nice guy. Your relationship isn't going to work, so stop trying to save it!" I told him.

"I guess. I just don't want to hurt her." He said. I rolled my eyes. Like I said nice guy to the extreme. " Well give me time to think about it." Jasper said with a little more confidence. I smiled, finally going to tough up? Then He turned to me.

" Sorry for boring you with the everyday occurrings in my life. How have you been?" He asked with a smile. " Fine. I guess. Well actually yesterday I took care of a few thugs who were about to molest some poor girl. Hey do you know someone with a short buzz cut, tanish skin, and named Keith?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Jasper thought out loud. " Well he hangs with a Caucasian male with red hair and blue eyes?" I elaborated. " Yea! They're really annoying" Jasper replied. "Why did they bother you?"

" Well I sort of fought Keith so if you see him the bruises are from moi." I started," Other than that no. Why?" " Keith can be really horrible at times. He's been in numerous fights and treats girls horribly." He told me.

I smiled, well karma's a bitch and he got what he deserved. The rest of the conversation flowed very smoothly. Soon I realized how late it was. I quickly hugged Jasper and kissed him in the cheek. "See ya soon!" I said. I rushed out the door and walked my way back to my room.

The next day.

I got up and stretched. Today I had class again. I headed to my closet and picked out an outfit. I decided to wear a semi-sheer O'Neill t-shirt with a black pinstripe vest. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and black shiny pumps. I picked up my books and stuffed it into my bag. I headed out. This semester was over today.

As I entered the building my friend Angela came up to me. She was a year younger than me, but I had a class or two with her. She was a really nice girl, and could be really shy and quiet. We headed to room 456. I had English 401 first.

We walked in and took seat in the back. It was a relatively short class since all the professor did was hand out grades and give us a big lecture about his class and how it should have helped. He dismissed us and I walked out.

I headed to the main corkboard to sign up for next semester's classes. I looked at a few of them. I had to take six classes to earn all the graduation credits that I wanted to. I signed up for a few new English courses, two history course, and a math course. I was really going out on a limb with the math course. I never really got the hang of math. I checked my watch and headed to my next class.

Most of the day passed by like this. There really was no point in introducing a new concept since courses were over and the students were too excited for break to pay attention.

So I walked out of my last class and was greeted by a hyper Jessica. She started rambling on about a club in the city that was new and very popular.

I sighed, she wouldn't stop if I didn't agree to go. I nodded and told her that I had to dress myself though. She happily agreed and told me she'd meet me at my door at 8:30. I nodded and headed to my dorm to get some sleep. There was a very good chance that I would not get a chance at all to sleep.

I reached my dorm soon and collapsed on the bed. I set my alarm and drifted off. I was awoken by a loud beeping next to my head. I got up and checked the clock. It was around 7. I went and took a long luxurious shower. I slowly washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I took the luffa and scrubbed myself down. As I got out of the shower I wiped down the steamy mirror.

I left my hair down and brushed through some styling gel. I arranged it so it looked messy, but in a sexy way. I pulled on a robe and made my way into my book littered room. I opened the closet for something that would be okay to wear.

I found a black long sleeve v-neck sweater that was mid-thigh length. I pulled on a pair of black pumps that had a silver line on each side. I went back to the bathroom to address makeup. I brushed on some shimmery face power and applied eyeliner.

I took some mascara and make my thin lashes look long and thick. I put on a layer of lip-gloss and headed back to my closet. I grabbed a purse and stuffed my cell phone in my bag and headed out to wait for Jessica. I waited for a few minutes before a bouncing head of brown curls came and swept me away.

I found myself in a taxi headed toward the hippest part of town. We pulled up to a building without any windows. There was a large line in front of the door and two bouncers standing in front. I looked at Jessica with doubt.

She might be able to pull this off, but I hadn't dressed so fancy. She was wearing a tie knot strapless dress that was shimmery red and went no lower than mid-thigh. Her hair was tamed into a curly ponytail. She dragged me into the front of the line.

I closed my eyes and prepared for rejection. Instead she pulled me in. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a dim lit room with pulsing disco lights. Jess pulled away and shouted to find her later. I nodded and headed off to the dance floor.

The semester was over and I felt like keeping last years resolution, try new things. I started to dance. There were so many people around me. I smiled and swayed my hips to the beat. Then they played some more provocative songs.

Everybody started to grind. I tried, but it felt so awkward since I didn't know anyone and I was rubbing myself all over them. I pulled away and headed to the bar. There was Jessica and some guy I guess she had picked up. I sat down next to her.

She looked over at me and smiled," Finally loosening up?" I rolled my eyes and ordered," A mimosa and two Jell-O shots, please." The bar tender nodded and winked. I was quickly handed a orangish red drink and two Jell-O shots. I handed one to Jessica and we downed them. I paid the tab keeper and headed off with my Mimosa.

I felt better with the alcohol draining any awkward feel. I put my empty glass on the counter and headed back to the dance floor. I now was grinding away. I didn't know who I was dancing with and I didn't really care. I was having a lot of fun though. I soon realized I had danced the last few songs with the same person's hands on my hips. I turned around to meet my partner.

**Mystery POV**

I made my way into the popular club with my friends. It was about ten. We were all either buzzed or drunk. Somebody ordered another round of shots for the table. I pretended to drink mine but really threw it over my shoulder.

I needed to be somewhat sober to charm the girls I was planning to pick up. We continued the shot like this for a while. I endured it patiently then excused myself to the dance floor. I danced with a really hot blond at first, but she was giving me the impression she might want a real relationship. After that song, before she could ask me anything, I moved farther into the crowd. I danced for a couple of songs with a few other girls.

They weren't really good dancers. I then started dancing with a really hot brunette. She was wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt. It showed off her gorgeous legs. We kept this up for a few dances. I felt comfortable enough to put my hands on her waist and started grinding back. Then she turned around and I was greeted by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

**Sry couldn't resist creating a cliffie. If you want to see the next chapter sometime soon PLEASE review! **


	6. Baseball

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry! I know I have not updated in literally forever. I'm begging you to be understanding and forgiving. I am very busy and Juggling school, practice, two instruments, student council, and a spot on office is very hard. Not only that but my personal life has been in the dumps lately. But not to worry I am planning to get back on track. Do not expect updates every week. I might have to rotate stories. I have one that I wrote outside of this. Its from my point of view and it not a continuation of a story. Its my own life for the past month. I will put a summary on my profile. You can send my a private message if you want to read it. Please keep in mind that it is a REAL story with REAL happenings and all the characters are real. The names have been changed of course. Again sorry for the long delay I hope you will forgive me. Please review3 Saranghae **

**Nunanx3**

**just btw I do have a beta and will be sending this to her. but since i haven't updated in forever I thought you would appreciate it if I put it up. i can update it again later.**

**BPOV**

I heard Jess cry my name. I whipped my head around and pushed to the sound of her voice. The crowd was impossibly uncooperative and it took a lot of effort to make it through. As I pushed through a young couple dancing I saw Jess at a table getting pawned by a man. She was trying to get away but he had a firm grip on both of her wrists.

**Mystery POV**

She turned her head back around and ran. I tried to follow but I couldn't get through the crowd. I slowly pushed my way through and saw her arguing with a man over her friend. Her back was turned toward me so I couldn't get a good look at her face. The man was drunk. He slurred all his words. Then I heard a loud slap. I saw the brunette hold her cheek and stumble. I saw her straighten and then deck the rude man in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious. She grabbed her friend and ran out.

A few days later

**BPOV**

There was about two weeks left of break and I had nothing to do. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. My phone vibrated on the dresser. I got up and viewed the message. It was a text from Jazz.

_Hey,_

_Got Baseball tickets for the Mariners game. You in? Bring a friend._

_J_

I thought about it for awhile. I could bring Angela. I called her up and asked. She said she would love to, I texted Jasper back. He said the game was tomorrow and that we'd meet at the main hall and take a cab there. I got up and started on homework. I realized I needed a few more books. I changed out of my pajamas and in to a tight dark blue neon paint splattered t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I found my keys and headed out of the door. I was part of the way there when I realized it was end of fall and I had forgotten a jacket.

I shivered the rest of the way to the library on the far end of the campus. It was very pretty in Seattle around this time. The leaves had turned red and orange, the sky was a crisp blue. One of the reasons so many went to school here. Our library was very prestigious. It had a surplus of books; we were famous for our collection of Civil War documents. Jasper got a real kick out of those, I thought with a smile. I pushed open the doors and was met by a rush of warm air. I needed some books for my class, History of Literature. Boring stuff, but necessary to get the degree I wanted. Who wanted to read about old dead guys? I had already ordered my book online, but it hadn't come so here I was to borrow one.

While I waited I just browsed through since I didn't need anything else. I either already had the other books or they were coming soon via mail. I checked out the text book and saw Angela putting books back on the self. She worked part time in the library. I headed over. We started talking about the game.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but you know that guy I told you about?" She started.

"Ben?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Well he finally asked me out!" She said happily. I smiled, they were a cute couple.

"It's okay Ang. I just don't know who else to bring."

"I have this very good friend," She said "I know she'd like to come."

Why not? "Give her my number and tell her to meet me at the main hall tomorrow at 9. We're car pooling out from there." I told her. She nodded and I helper her put back a few books. That night I got a text telling me that she would love to go. We confirmed time and where to meet. I went to sleep.

Next morning I woke up early took a quick shower and got dressed. To get into the spirit of the game I put on a Seattle Mariners hat and dressed in the team's colors. I pulled on a short loose sea green shirt and synched it tight at the bottom so it was almost a halfway shirt. Underneath I wore a long black tang top. Then I pulled on a jean skirt and leggings. I left my hair to air dry. Around thirty minutes before nine I headed out. I had my cell phone, spare cash, and lip gloss in my purse and that was about it. I didn't need anything else.

I knew Jasper would be there early too. When I got there it was 10 before 9 and Jazz was already waiting. He had invited a few of his friends the only one I knew was Emmett, who brought Rose. I told him how Angela couldn't come so she told me to bring her friend, whose name I had already forgotten. It had been briefly mentioned once, but still. Emmett showed up a few minutes later with Rose and another guy. His name was Peter. Then came Angela's friend.

It turned out to be Alice. The same one I had saved from the drunk frat guys not long ago. When she saw me she squealed, then ran and attacked me. She couldn't stop jumping up and down squealing thank you after thank you after thank you. Emmett, who turned out to be her brother, had to calm her down. Over all she was really excited to be here. I saw her sneak glances at Jasper more than once. Since there were so many of us Jasper gave up our tickets and told us to go and that he'd catch up since we were traveling in two cars. I agreed and I left with Alice.

We traveled with Charolette and Peter, who were friends of Jaspers. I don't know the whole story, but it had to do with Jasper helping Peter out of some tight spots. At first when Charolette and Peter got together Jasper didn't like her much but after a while I think he got used to her. Now they get along just fine. The stadium was not too far away, about a half hour's ride from USM. We all piled into his blue Mazda 5 and hit the road.

The car ride went by very fast. Charolette was excellent company, we talked the whole way. She was a year older than me and majored in History of the US. She had met Peter in one of her classes. He specialized in the Civil war period. That's how he met Jasper. We reached the stadium in about a half an hour, maybe more. The game started in an hour, so we had plenty of time, even though we had to wait for the second group. While we waited I chatted with Alice. She was a year younger than me and was majoring in the fashion and merchandising. She kept thanking me for saving her that day. I told her it was nothing and that any person would have if there was a situation like that. Regardless, she didn't stop.

As we talked a car pulled up next to us and Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Edward came out. My jaw almost dropped at the sight of him. He was wearing a clean crisp white shirt that hugged his chiseled chest perfectly. His hair was a mess in a good way. He raised one hand and ran it through making it messier. I looked away before I started flushing. We headed on in. I ended up sitting next to Alice and her brother. I was screaming inside, part from excitement, and part from embarrassment. We had a lot of time to kill, so the guys recommended we get snacks or memorabilia before the game started.

I wanted to get a foam finger really bad. Alice was also coming. In the end everybody came along to get something. The guys already had most of their gear on and wanted to head to the snack bar. The girls were headed straight to the gift shop to buy shirts and hats. I already had a hat on so all I bought was the foam finger. As we headed back Rose and I decided we wanted some food. We stared at the menu for forever and finally decided on a hot dog and fries. I got a coke on the side.

Rosalie was wearing a Mariners t-shirt. She had tied the waist and her bare stomach was out for the whole world to see. She wore a short jean skirt and now a Mariners hat and scarf. Even I'd admit she looked hot. When our order was called she volunteered to get it. Some guy whistled and slapped her ass as she walked by. She turned around livid! She said try that one more time… and that cocky jackass did. Without hesitation she decked him. The sound was so loud even I flinched. He lay on the ground holding his face. I walked past with Rose and got our food, not sparing him a glance. We made our way down to our seats as the game was about to start. Alice was talking to her brother, Edward. I sat down next to her and started snacking on my hot dog. I offered Alice some fries. She smiled and thanked me. I turned my attention to the game.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the game we headed out to a late lunch. Edward was eyeing me the whole time. I tried not to notice. We sat across each other during lunch and he was still shot glances at me. I pretended not to care. After a while we started to make small talk. "So you're a sophomore, too." He stated. I just nodded and smiled. He smiled back. "What are you majoring in?"

I replied," English," after a seconds thought. He nodded his head and asked about classes and other stuff about what dorm on the campus, or which teachers did I hate, and all that jazz.

After a while he started flirting and I found myself flirting back. It was easy to be around him. He was alluring and mysterious, but at the same time very easy to talk to. I found myself intrigued. He was absolutely perfect. He was a music major. His specialty was piano and he enjoyed English Literature. This was a shocker. From his appearance I had expected him to be the type who liked sports. He belonged to Phi Niu Gammas, a prestigious fraternity that was sisters with Phi Niu Delta. They were very selective and even though there were many who signed up during rush most were turned down.

We talked for the whole time. His gorgeous green eyes made me blush. I turned away to prevent it from getting worse. Then I saw Alice. She was staring at the two of us smirking. The heat rushed to my cheeks again before I caught myself. That was a bit suspicious, what was she up to? I excused myself and headed to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. I looked in the mirror and checked my face, somewhat glad and somewhat irked to see it back to the usual deathly pale. Having such dark brown hair did not help. I put a fresh coat of lip gloss on and headed back, feeling refreshed, and a little more flirty.

I did simple gestures like held eye contact and said things that were a little stupid. As it got later we headed back to the cars. I exchanged numbers with Alice as she promised me she would call to make a shopping outing. I smiled unenthusiastically. Then Edward approached me and wordlessly took my phone. He entered his number and called his own phone. After setting a contact he gave it back and I thought I saw him wink. I headed back to Charolette and Peter's car in a sort of trance. It had been a long day. I was sure I had just hallucinated him winking his green eyes at me; no doubt I would need more rest.

**So what do you think? Tell me :)**


End file.
